The Lost Legend
by Retronerd
Summary: A Zelda story focused around how the triforce was made, and how it was given to those that have it...
1. Prologue: The Lost Legend is Foretold

**The Lost Legend**

Okay, guys. This story is in the Zelda world and contains many characters and places from it. The story is about the creation of the triforce and how it got to those three people. I am not the biggest Zelda fan so I don't know whether it has been explained how they have been made or not. But, this story is just a little bit of fun that I wrote because I was bored. This is not the best of my work, but I hope you like it anyway. It is 100 prewritten so a new chapter will come out every day. If you see any ways I can improve my work then please tell me. Well here it is...

_**Prologue – The Lost Legend is Foretold**_

"_The man stabbed the dragon through the heart, and created peace to the kingdom again, the man celebrating his victory with his friends and the royalty, who were very grateful for his bravery. The kingdom was never harmed again and they all lived happily ever after..."_

The father told his children who seemed utterly bored. He looked as them in surprise, he didn't know why they didn't enjoy the tale of the "Legendary Knight." The children sat on the ground their faces towards the ground. The parent sat in disappointment.

"You can't be telling me you didn't enjoy this tale..." the man said to his children, they looked up and nodded slowly.

"It was okay," the youngest kid said, slowly.

"What was so bad about it?" The father said, "I loved this tale when I was a child."

"It's not the story daddy," the father's only daughter said. "It's just... we've heard all these stories before. We need something different. We need a story that doesn't have a happy ending."

The father got up of his chair and approached the children. The man was looking sad, he's children hadn't enjoyed one of his stories for awhile now and he really wanted to see them in joy. He told the children to go to their beds. He told them he had a visitor who wouldn't like their company. The children got up angrily, they whinged and complained about it being too early. He began yelling at them, it was when he's voice got really loud they quickly went to their beds.

The father sat at the dining room table. He took a sip from his wine before carefully placing the glass coup down. He looked out the window; he saw it was another night full of thunder and rain. He took another sip before he sighed heavily. The front door then opened, he looked to see it was his wife. She was wet and was in a bad mood.

"Today was so bad," she said in an annoyed tone. She poured herself a glass of wine, "The customers were so bossy today, I just wanted to kill them." She drank half her wine in one sip and then sat down on one of the chairs around the table. She faced her husband and noticed his depression.

"What's wrong? You can't be saying your days bad when you didn't have to work today."

"I am very happy that I didn't have to work today," he sighed softly and paused for awhile... "It's just the children are getting bored. They aren't enjoying my stories no more."

"Why not?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

"Well they think all my stories are to similar and all have happy endings."

The wife went to her bed to go to sleep, the husband sat out in the dining room looking out the window.

He couldn't understand why they hadn't enjoyed his stories; I mean he used to love them when he was a child. He tried to think of a story that would entertain them, one that would make them smile again. An old friend visited him. He wore a dark blue tonic and black gloves and brown boots. He was called Link. He wanted to talk to the father about how life was. The dad was happy to see him, because he only saw him once every year. But this time he couldn't really talk with him. All he could think about was the story that he knew would be perfect to tell his children. One that had been lost for many centuries, only the dad and his friend Link knew of it. He knew it was time to tell them the story of... The Lost Legend...


	2. Chapter 1: An Important Gift

**The Lost Legend**

_**Part I – An Important Gift**_

The children finished their dinner and were about to have another story told to them. They weren't that excited, they thought it would be another boring story. The father was smiling happily, he knew what the story was and he knew the children would love it. They gathered around the fire and the father began telling the legend...

"_You see this triangle on my hand?" The father said to his children who all nodded excitingly... "I am going to tell you of how I got it. It all happened one thousand years, in Hyrule Castle_

The queen, Zelda, woke up. She was tired, but she knew she had a lot of work to do. She got dressed and then began walking. She was taking her usually walk. The lady liked walking; it cleared her mind and made her think better. Today she went for a short one as she didn't have much time. When she got back to her castle she put on a white dress and then woke up her future husband.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." The queen said in a calm relaxed voice.

Her boyfriend, Link, got up out of his bed and put on his formal wear. They had a very important evening coming up and they needed to plan for it. But before they could do that, they went to the kitchen to find that their breakfast feast was already prepared. Zelda got herself a scrambled egg along with a glass of fresh Lon Lon Milk. Link grabbed an apple and a banana and got a glass of water. Together the two ate there meal and talked about a few things that were on their mind.

"Can you believe it's only two more days until our wedding?" Zelda said, over excited.

"... And the fact that where going to be a father and a mother soon..." The queen said as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"It's all coming so fast." Link said.

Zelda drank the rest of her milk before heading off to see the Sages. The sages were the only people who held more power than the King and Queen. They were the people who created the land and created the people on it. They told Zelda that they had a very important task, and that only she could do it. She met them at the Hyrule Springs. Once there they sat on a long bit of wood and began talking.

"It is an honour to see you!" Zelda said as she shook each of their hands.

"As it is our honour to talk to you!" one of the sages said to her.

"Now, I have here come because of this task you have informed me on. What is it that is so important that makes you need my assistance?"

"This..." the oldest sage said as he showed her a golden triangle rested in his hand.

"Is that another piece of the triforce?" Zelda said looking amazed.

"Not just one, but two," the man pushed the top triforce aside to show there was another triforce underneath.

"Are they both for me?"

"You already have one. And the rules state that no one can have more than one. These triforces will be in your possession for a little while. Zelda you will need to give one triforce to Link on your wedding."

"What do I do with the other one?" She said in a soft confused voice.

"That will go to whoever you think should have it."

"No! No! I can't take that much responsibility."

"Yes you can Zelda. You are wise; the triforce you have was given to you because of your wisdom. We know you will give it to the right person."

Zelda grabbed the two triforce pieces from the elderly man. She looked down on them... "I just hope I choose the right person."

"You will..."

Zelda got back onto her horse and went back to her castle. She went to her room and thought about whom to give the triforce to. She looked out the window, gazing upon the people. There were many people who could take on the responsibility, but she didn't know if she could trust them. This was a very important decision. Link came into her room and talked to her for awhile. She wasn't paying close attention to him. She wondered if even he could be able to handle the huge power that comes along with the triforce.

"Hey Zelda, how did your talk with the sages go?" Link asked. Zelda then came up with an idea to see if Link really was capable of having the triforce.

"Link, you know the dragon in the cave west of Hyrule." Link nodded, "The sages have told me it is now time for it to be killed. Link you must kill that dragon, and if you do the sages said I could give you this." She held out one of the triforces.

"It's so shiny. What is it?"

"It's a piece of the triforce. You know the triangle I have on my hand?"

"Yeah, the thing that grants you wisdom?"

"Yes this is one of those. Except the one I will give to you will grant you courage." Zelda said before she put them back into her pocket.

"Wait weren't you holding two triforce pieces?" Link asked.

"Yes I have another one. If you kill the dragon you can give it to whoever you want." Zelda said so that she wouldn't have to decide who to give it to.

Link had a smirk on his face. "What is the other ones power?"

"The other one offers power and strength to whoever has it."

"Well if the sages told you I need to kill the dragon I guess I should follow their wishes."

Link headed off towards the armour and weapon shop to buy a few stuff that would help him during the battle. Zelda was all alone in her room thinking about what she had forced Link to do. She didn't like the way she was making Link risk his life, but she needed to know if he was capable of this power.

_**Author's Notes: This chapter is around the average length of all my chapters. Zelda and Link are dating in my fanfic just to let you know (you would've figured it out though...)**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Greed for the Triforce

**The Lost Legend**

_**Part II – The Greed for the Triforce**_

Link was gazing upon several swords. Most swords were just old and rusty, none seemed like they would help save his life. There was one sword that stood out to Link. It was a golden sword that had cut emeralds on the bottom and a cut ruby in the middle on the top of the blade. Whilst Link was paying close attention to the sword, his girlfriend, Zelda came into the shop. Link was stunned to see her at the shop.

"Are you buying a sword?" Zelda said even though it was a pretty obvious answer. She just said it to get a little talk with him started.

"I am going to buy one. To fight that dragon, I'll need all the help I can get."

"That gold sword looks like it would be perfect for you." Zelda said. She took the sword off the shelve and looked at it. She examined in for awhile and seemed to approve of it just before she placed it back.

"That's the one I'm buying," he said.

He took the sword off the shelve and then paid the shop keeper. He counted his money. He just had enough to buy it. When they left the shop Link was eager to try out his new sword. They went to the battle training room in the castle. Once there Link slashed, stabbed and killed the wooden dummies. Zelda was impressed by his impressive use of his new sword. She was a bit more positive now that Link could take on the dragon.

"I just need some armour now." Link said.

"Wait here, I have just what you need." Zelda left to go get some armour. Link practised fighting on the dummies whilst she was away. He got pretty good. He learned to do heaps of fancy moves. He had got a very good handle of his new sword and felt like he had been using the sword for years. When the queen came back she had two of her servants following her. They were working together carrying a heavy armour suit. Link looked in amazement at the armour.

"Zelda, this must have cost a fortune." Link exclaimed. He punched the armour lightly; even though it was a soft punch it still hurt his hand a lot. "This is really strong."

"With this on, there's no way you can take a hit."

The two guards left. Link tried on the armour and practised with the sword and armour now. Zelda watched him for awhile before she left. Link continued practising whilst she was gone. She went to the front of her castle and told the guards to inform the town folks that they would be celebrating Link, in his quest to kill the dragon by having a festival. It would begin in two hours so Zelda was quick to get herself cleaned up. Once she was all washed up and clean she told Link of the feast. 

When he took of the armour he was all sweaty and smelly. Zelda advised that he should clean himself. When they were both ready, they went to the feast.

As they left the castle they looked up and saw the stars. There where millions of them dotted across the sky. When they got to the celebration they released how lucky they were they had it today. The weather was great, and everyone was in a pleasant mood. Fireworks were going off and the food was going away fast. Everyone was supportive for Link, and praising him of his bravery. At the end of the night everyone left and Zelda and Link went back to their castle. They were both tired and needed some sleep.

Link woke up early the next morning. He got dressed in his green garb and put on his long pointy green hat. He picked up his sword and looked at his face through the swords reflection. He put on his body armour and grabbed his shield. He was all ready to slay the dragon. He then sat on the ground and blowed air out of his mouth, heavily. He was very nervous. He thought his wife was sleeping but she was fake sleeping and was keeping a close eye on him. After he calmed himself down he left the castle and rode on his horse, Epona, to the cave. There were plenty of crows out in the field this early in the morning, and they seemed to be busily eating worms. Back at the castle, Zelda was feeling guilty at what she had made Link do.

She got up out of her bed and went to the kitchen to see a feast had already been prepared for her. All she felt like was some Lon Lon milk. Lon Lon milk, helped her to calm down, and always made her worries disappear. But it didn't work today. She just drank the milk and nothing would happen. She was scared that Link would die: just one day before the wedding. Zelda put her hands in her pockets and as she felt those two triforce pieces she had another thought in her mind. If Link would die then who would she give his triforce to? And who would she give the other one to? After she finished her breakfast she went out on her walk around the town. Except this time she was going to talk to people and see if she could find the best person to give it to.

It was slight raining outside but there were still plenty of people willing to stop by and talk to her. She talked to lots of people. She was happy that the people in her kingdom were all so full of passion and all had great motives. She talked to every person in town she could find, some sounded capable of this power others she thought couldn't handle it. The last person she talked to was a tall man. He was wearing black clothes and hid his face with a big black hat. He had a long pointy noise that popped out from under the hat. Zelda looked at the dark man in worry. She stood up tall and bold and approached him...

"Hello, who are you?" Zelda asked with a cheery voice.

"I am... I am ... uh ... my name is Agoth," the man said slightly hesitantly. "Why must you approach me?"

"I have come to ask you a few questions Is that okay with you?"

The man then put his hands in his pockets. "I would like to ask you a few questions!" He said in a deeper tone now.

"Well, I guess you can ask me what you want. What do you want to know?"

"What is this triforce you keep mentioning?" He asked. Zelda knew this was none of his business but she continued to listen to him. "I've heard you talk about it in private. I want to know what it is."

"Well, that's sometime you will find out soon enough."

"You will tell me, or else I will hurt you!" He said, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and clenched his fists.

"Please let's not resort to violence." Zelda said as she put her hands on his. "The triforce is an ancient power which Link is going to give to someone. With the way you have treated me there's no way you'll be getting it from him." Zelda spoke up bold and proud. The man was looking aggravated.

"Be that way!" He said it in his calmest voice. He then got up onto his dark stallion and rode off into the distance. As Zelda looked away she felt her baby was kicking harder and she was becoming in lots of pain.

_**Author's Notes: Just to let you know, the people always have celebrations and feasts to celebrate stuff. There are a few other celebrations in my story. I hope my description wasn't as vague, I tried to add more.**_


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

**The Lost Legend**

_**Part III – An Unexpected Visitor**_

Link dismounted from his horse and got out his lantern. It had taken him awhile to get to the cave. Each second whilst he was on his horse made him get more nervous. He looked into the cave and contemplated doing this. The cave was very dark and for Link it was very daunting. He knew this was it. This was what he needed to do to get a golden triangle.

He then ventured in. The cave was full of bats that weren't afraid to fight. If they swopped down at him, he would hit them with his sword. Link got very irritated by having to constantly use his sword. Not only was it annoying, killing each bat tired him, and left blood spread over his sword. He was very tried, so he found a place that had no bats and sat down and took a rest.

It was deathly silent. He could hear the bats wings flapping franticly but apart from that he could only hear his breathes going through the empty cave. As he sat down he calmed down. He got himself into a very relaxed mode. He was about to get up but he heard an ear splitting roar in the distance. It was extremely loud, and it echoed through the cave.

Link then went back into panic mode. That dragon sounded fierce, one that wouldn't give up easily. But Link remembered something; it had a chain around its neck. That would give Link a slight advantage, it was a small advantage, but he was thankful with any help he could get. Link reached the dragons room. He was right: it had a thick long chain that went around his neck. The dragon was dark red and had white strips that went across its body. His claws were dug into the ground. Its eyes were closed but its head still turned in all directions.

Link got out his golden sword and then ran towards the back of the dragon. He ran as softly as he could, the dragon was still asleep and he was going to use this to his advantage. He began stabbing the dragon with the sword. Blood came gushing out from his tail. The beast yelled in pain and its face turned around in anger. It was awake now, and Link knew this would be the hard part of the fight. It started off by blowing small flames to scare the man away.

But Link continued slashing at the tailing until it was fully off. The tail laid on the ground and the dragon roared extremely loud. The dragon pulled his hands out from the ground, and then began using his sharp long claws, to tear Link into pieces. The hero got caught off guard and the dragons claws went through the armour and into his skin. He shrieked in pain but continued the fight. He wasn't going to quit.

Link limped to one side of the dragon and jabbed at him with his remaining energy. He wasn't doing very well as he was constantly moving from the dragons fiery red flames. Link was tired, he was gasping for air and was beginning to tire. The dragon was full of energy and was able to constantly get his claws into Link's skin. The wannabe dragon slayer was in heaps of pain. He was really tried. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

He didn't want to quit, but he didn't want to die either. He had to make the decision whether he would stay and fight, or run away. He decided it would be best if he used he's remaining energy to 

run a fair distance away from the dragon. He ran with all his might. And stopped after finding a large rock he could hide behind. Once he stopped he slowly began to regain his energy.

He wanted to defeat the dragon so bad but he knew deep down that he wasn't strong enough. He took off his armour and looked at his wounds. That went very deep into his skin. The armour was ruined and the emeralds on the sword had fallen off. He wiped the blood of, and then sat behind the rock for awhile and took a few big breathes.

He could only look at himself in disappointment. He really thought he was strong enough to defeat the dragon. But he was too weak. A tear of frustration fell down his cheek. He hastily wiped the tear away as he heard someone coming. He thought it was the dragon so he quickly put his armour back on. The visitor was a man dressed fully in black. He was carrying a small lit candle and was wearing a golden necklace. He wasn't smiling or frowning he just had a still face on. Link didn't know this but this was the man Zelda had seen earlier. He was very tall so Link had to look up at him...

"What are you doing here?" Link asked in a rude voice.

"Have you killed the dragon yet?" The man asked in his deep and haunting voice. Link held back a tear and tried to look strong in front of the man.

"I... I have killed the dragon!" Link said, lying to impress the man. But he didn't seem all to amazed.

The man faked clapped and put on a cheesy grin. "Well done. Looks like you will get your triforce, after all."

Link stopped for awhile. He was wondering how he knew about the triforce. He had never mentioned it to anyone other than Zelda.

"How do you know about it?" Link was oblivious to how the man knew of the triforce. He thought only Zelda and he knew what it was.

"I've heard you and Zelda talk about it in private." Link's instincts were right. He was very sneaky. Link had always talked about it in private, Link had no idea how he could of heard them talk about it.

"Oh... you've heard everything?" Link said before he looked onto the ground, still trying to figure out when he could've heard them.

"Yes, I have. And what interest me is that they're two triforces. I want the one you don't get."

The man said followed by a big smirk. Link was reminded of the time Zelda said to him, that if he killed the dragon he could give the other triforce to whoever he wanted to. But, Link wasn't too thrilled by his offer. He figured he didn't want the man around him, so he told him the truth so he would know that neither of them would get the triforce, and in doing that he would just go away.

"Looks like none of us will be getting it. I never killed the dragon, so I won't be able to get it from her." The shady man chattered his teeth and put on an angry look. He was obviously feeling very annoyed, knowing he wouldn't get the triforce.

"You didn't kill it? I thought that dragon was child's play." He said trying to put a joke on the manner.

Link looked at the man in anger. "It's a hard battle. I would like to see you kill the beast." Link was still angry about the whole situation and didn't want anyone paying him out for it. The man was thinking hard, he thought up a plan of how he could get a hold of the triforce.

"Look, I don't have the time to kill the dragon. But I do know how we can get the triforce." Link was listening eagerly, "how do you suppose that you lie, and say you killed the dragon? Zelda will give you the triforce and you will be able to give the other one to me."

"I can't lie to Zelda," Link said in a sad voice whilst he threw stones. He always said to himself to never lie to her, and he was going to stick to his morals.

"Come on, it's only a little lie. It won't hurt her."

"No I will never lie to her. I can't betray our trust."

The man wanted him to immediately follow his plan with no arguments. But Link wasn't showing any signs of doing what he wanted. He used his last idea, and pulled out a small dagger from his pocket. "Do you want me to use this?" He said in his threatening voice.

"No, no. I don't want you to."

"Well them obey my rules," he said, before he laughed in an annoying manner that got stuck in Link's head.

"I'll do what you want if you put that away." Link said whilst he breathed in deeply. Link had come close to his death today, and had realised how much he values life. He had lost most of his bravery, and had turned into a coward, today.

He put the dagger back into his pocket and then approached Link. "If you don't want to get hurt then follow my instructions: go to Zelda, and tell her that you killed the dragon. Get the triforces from her and keep one for yourself and then give me the other."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You better." He said in his threatening voice, and then walked off.

Link picked up his lantern and then walked off with the man. After they had exited the cave Link got on the man's horse, which was a black stallion with fire red eyes and long pointy ears. Once they were both safely on the horse they rode off towards Hyrule. They reached the town and the man told Link to get off his horse. The man rode away and left Link in the middle of Castle Town. Link headed towards the castle. He opened the big wooden doors and then proceeded up the spiral staircase. When he reached Zelda's room he looked all around but couldn't find her. He yelled her name out but she didn't come.

Link left the castle in worry. Link was staying as calm as he could, he just breathed in heavily and muttered "everything will be fine" under his breath millions of times. As he approached one of the guards he asked where the queen was. He said he didn't know, but he did tell him, that she wanted to give his this letter. He opened the letter and read it in his head. It told him to go to Hyrule Springs.

He hurried towards the springs. He reached the beautiful place quickly. The place had several blue flowers and the water from the springs was nice and warm. When he got there he saw Zelda in the distance. He ran up to her. As he got closer to her he saw she was carrying a baby.

_**Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was action packed and added heaps of the characters emotions. This chapter was nearly 2000 words so my later chapters might get to 2000**_


	5. Chapter 4: A New Person

**The Lost Legend**

_**Part IV – A New Person**_

"Zelda!"

Link called out in excitement, before he ran over and hugged her. All his emotions went away, he just was so happy to have become a father. The Mother looked at him in delight. She smiled at him and approached him with the baby. The baby was small and petite and the queen held it like it was a cute baby dog.

"Link, I had the baby while you were gone." She smiled in her cheery tone, before she wiped some drool away from the baby's mouth.

He looked at the baby in happiness. It was asleep but still wore a big smile. All his thought went away and all he could do was stare in amazement, at the cute thing that was his daughter. For a few minutes he felt happy and felt like life could be perfect. All the depression that came from not killing the dragon had just washed away and was now burned into ashes.

"You had the baby?" He said to her, still amazed at how he was now a father.

"I did Link. You're a father now."

He couldn't believe the unexpected birth of the baby. For him it was really hard to believe. He was responsible for bringing this child onto this planet. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Zelda. He started off with a casually, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl Link." Link was delighted by this. He always wanted a girl: he always thought they would be much sweeter and easier to look after. Another question popped up in his mind...

"What should we name her?"

"We got a lot of time to discuss names Link. But I need to ask you something. Take a seat Link." She moved towards the other side of the log making room for Link. He sat down, and moved right next to her. "Link you should take of your armour."

Link looked at the heavy metal armour. He had been so busy he had completely forgot he had been still been wearing it. He was about to take it off but he remembered all the wounds he had got. And then suddenly his bubble of happiness exploded. He wasn't ready yet to tell her he was a failure. He still wanted to keep Zelda in her mood. She was all happy and for once she wasn't serious. She was in high spirits without a worry in mind. Link didn't want to take that feeling away from her.

His face was unharmed so he removed the helmet. He then looked at Zelda and acted like he had taken the other halve off. Link placed the helmet on the ground next to a small grey frog. Zelda then placed her hand on top of Links. The father remembered that she had something to talk to him about so he tried to get the discussion going again...

"Zelda, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Her eyes moved away from the baby into his sapphire blue eyes. "Link I wanted to ask you if you succeeded on killing the dragon." She held onto his hand, "I will be perfectly proud of you if you didn't."

Link looked at the sword to escape her eyes. He couldn't lie to her if he saw her eyes full of such innocence, and compassion. So sweet and kind they were. His face looked down, and he talked in a deep voice, "It was a tough battle but I made it out alive."

"I kind of figured that, sweetie," she said before she laughed joyfully. After she finished laughing her serious face grew back and she began rubbing her hands through his fingers.

"I did kill the dragon as well... It is now forever banished from this land."

She gave him a huge hug. And then a tear rolled down her cheek. Link knew it was a happy tear not a sad one, so he didn't have to worry. Zelda began talking again, "Oh, honey I'm so proud of you. You're so brave!" She gave him a warm smile. Link couldn't look at her; he only looked at his sad face that the swords reflection showed. Zelda was about to leave, she had gotten off her seat and had now mounted onto her horse.

Link's face changed. He wasn't sad anymore for lying to her he was angry. He had realised she had given him his triforce. He was livid that she didn't follow up to what she said she would do. A strange power was forming in him that made this seem much worse than it was.

"The triforce!" He said hastily. "You said you would give it to me if I defeated the dragon. And I did kill that fowl beast."

Zelda was surprised by Link's sudden outburst. She stayed calm and replied in her gentle and sweet voice. "Link, the sages say I can only give it to when we are married. Be patient. You'll get the triforce, tomorrow."

Link put on a, 'everything is fine' face and waved goodbye to her as she and her daughter rode off back towards their home. Link took a big breathe in and tried to let his emotions go away. He was angry. The triforce was such a forbidden power. He wanted to use its power so badly. He was weak now and wanted to become stronger. He needed the triforce of courage, to become who he had always wanted to become... a true hero.

One that would risk their life to save people. Not just for a large group of people or their family and lover. A true hero that would risk their life to save people that they didn't know, people that weren't their friends. But Link was still a coward. Right now he would hide in a corner when something that looked freaky approached him.

Link and Zelda arrived back home at the same time. Zelda said she would prepare dinner in a few minutes, and that she just had to buy a few ingredients. He looked out the window to see Zelda walking along the streets of Hyrule. As he focused on the queen he noticed that the man he met previous in the cave was entering the castle. He dashed out of the castle and ran towards him. When he came into contact with him the man gave him an evil glare.

"Do you have the triforce?" The man said in his threatening voice. Link looked up to him in fear. Knowing he didn't have what he wanted.

"Zelda will give it to me tomorrow. Just be patient."

"Be patient! You tellin' me to be patient? " His voice began to become louder. "I want that triforce! I want it now!"

"I will give it to you straight after our wedding." Link said, praying the man would leave him alone for a minute.

"Okay, I'll wait. But any later and I will kill you! You hear me?" The man said before he walked off.

Link made his way back to the castle. As he waited in the dining room for Zelda to return he looked at a portrait of her. He looked into her warm brown eyes and couldn't believe how he was using her. He was lying to her. He needed to tell the truth. But he couldn't. He was afraid. He was scared of what that man would do to him if he didn't do as he demanded. It was times like this that Link wanted to have that courage from the triforce so badly.

Link had contemplated, many times, just telling the guards to murder him. But Link could never do it. If was like he wanted to follow his commands. He was controlled by his dreams! The man's desires were slowly becoming his. He wanted that triforce, he felt like he needed the golden power. The man who he had threatened to kill him so many times, was the only person who could get it for him. If it wasn't for his constant threats he would give up. And just let Zelda keep them in her possession.

He wanted to get his thought out of his mind so he began fixing his wounds. He still hadn't even taken of the bottom part of his armour. He had been wearing it for awhile and he was becoming hot and sweaty. He tried removing his armour but it was harder than he had thought it would be. The blood and loose skin had got attached to the armour so he had to rip the armour of. It put him in lots of pain but he pushed it aside. He washed the blood off of his body. Zelda then came back and faced Link.

_**Author's Notes: Okay I'm really sorry for the delay in chapters. It been what a week? I've been busy playing through Beyond Good and Evil. Luckily I'm at the final boss so chapters will continue to come quicker. This chapter was a lot shorter than the last but that's just how it came along. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

**The Lost Legend**

**Part V – The Truth Hurts**

The mother gave a distressed look at the father of the child. She put down the baby in its cradle before she went over to her soon to be husband. He still was patching up the wounds and Zelda was distraught be the sight of blood. She looked at his long sores and bruises and then her worried look came back.

"Link, how did you get those?"

She said before she went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. The queen came back, now holding one of her silky red cloths which was dripping with water. The woman gave him the cloth and he began rubbing it on the dints in his leg. The cloth slowly became redder as there was loads of blood for it to wipe away.

"Zelda, I got this because of the dragon. I told you it was a tough battle." Zelda gave a sympathetic look, before she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It looks like you took a fair beating. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Link bit his tongue before he picked up the cloth and dropped it on the floor. He didn't want to give her the answer and was thinking of the answer that would reveal the least bit of information.

"I nearly died killing the dragon. I only just managed to kill it. I was afraid you wouldn't be proud of me."

Zelda gave Link a warm hug. "You killed the dragon, I'm happy for that. But, Link I want you to remember this... I care more about your safety than you killing a dragon." She said before she grabbed a few bandages. She handed him them and he stuck them on his sores.

"Link, are you going to be alright for the celebration festival?" She said before she began rubbing her fingers through his hands.

"The celebration? What's it for?"

The queen gave a surprised look. "I haven't told you? I thought I had. Well, the festival is to celebrate us having the baby, and there being another person in the royal family. It's tradition that every time there's another person joining the royal family we hold a festival. Didn't you know that?"

Link was still confused at all the festivals Hyrule held. They held them regularly; they were for heaps of different kinds of events. He had attended thousands of them. He enjoyed them and loved going to them. He gave her a huge smile...

"Aw Zelda, you know how much I love them. Of course I'll go. I'm feeling fine." He got off his seat and began stretching.

The two began getting ready. Both putting of formal wear and headed towards the fair early. They needed to be there before it began because they knew a lot of people would want to talk to them. 

The two rode on the royal horse, a white stallion named Marwé. It was a cold white. A snowy white colour which you couldn't help but love. The horse was firm and strong. Always wanted stuff to go his way. The horse was fast, getting them to the fair earlier than expected. They were surprised that there were heaps of people there already.

The place was covered with lit white candles. The place had a few people that Link recognised, but most were just a bunch of random citizens. The food seemed to be going fast. He saw two waiters carrying a large cooked chicken, which looked delicious. They placed it down on the table. Link knew food was fast to go, so he quickly grabbed himself a chicken wing and munched on it.

He talked to a few people. Most were the regular people who came here: the people that were rich an enjoyed socialising. Apart from them, there were the normal civilians who enjoyed a good night. And then the poor who scampered over the food: finally filling their empty stomachs. But Link found something he didn't expect to see: yep he was there.

He was hard to recognise as he was actually wearing a suit and a tie. Apart from looking like a well-dressed gentleman it was obvious that he was still a wicked man: he still had that haunting look in his eyes. Link wanted to get him out of his sight. He didn't want him to see him, he feared the man. Every conversation with him scared him. His voice was fowl; it would go into his head. It would mess with his thoughts. The man pressured Link into things he didn't know if he wanted to do. Each time he saw him he would make the pressure become heavier. He thought that if he just didn't see him it would stay at the same level. Anymore and Link would have too much pressure on him, and would get squashed by the weight.

Zelda was next to him talking to a lady dressed in a long white dress. She was an elegant lady who was a close friend with Zelda (they enjoyed going to watch horse races together). The two were drinking their wines and telling jokes whilst staying in a serious manner. Link looked back to see the man was now staring at him. Those fierce black eyes were stabbing into his mind. When he began looking at the queen, he saw she was finished talking with that lady.

"Hey Link," she said in a soft, quiet voice. "You see that man over there?"

She pointed over to the man who Link had been having a staring match before with. He acted like he never knew he existed.

"I have never seen him before. Is he nice? He seems interesting."

"No! He is a fowl person. He acted so rude to me yesterday."

"He does look evil." Link commented before he faked laughed and looked again at the man.

"It's not that he is evil. It's that he knows about the triforce. He has heard us talking about it."

Link remembered the time when he was in the cave and the man had told him he knew all about the sacred, golden triangle. As Link took another stare at the man he saw he was now slowly walking towards him and Zelda. He looked over to Zelda to see she was talking to another person now. The man slowly took a peek to see if he was coming towards him... and he was.

Link began running away from him. He ran to the other side of the fete and hid behind a few people. A lot of people were congratulating him, but the dragon slayer wasn't paying attention. As Link shoved himself through many people he prayed the man wasn't following him. He was now behind two tall fat ladies who wore the same clothes: a purple and white dress that covered almost all their skin and a big white hat with a rose on it. He looked, and couldn't find him. A woman then screamed, loudly. The long scream was followed by another. And then another. The place slowly filled up with high pitched screams. And soon people began running in Link's direction. The mob was running fast. And soon everyone was running fast, mostly everyone didn't even though what they were running from.

Link stayed behind as he was eager to find what they were afraid of. As the crowd of people finally cleared away, he saw someone he never expected to see ever again.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was short, like I said before: that's just how it is. And yeah this shows more of why they have heaps of fairs. Next chapter up... t-morrow. **_


	7. Chapter 6: A Plan Ruined

**The Lost Legend**

**Part VI – A Plan Ruined**

The dragon's fire red eyes were burning with fury. Link looked at him in utter believe. The dragon was mad and he was as well. The dragon was smashing he's feet on the ground making huge holes in the ground. Link's eyes lay glued to the dragons. He couldn't believe it. He's whole planned had been ruined. Zelda would know now that he didn't really kill the dragon and that he had lied to her. She would most likely call of the wedding.

She would break up with him! She would never talk to him again! No! No! Link could never leave without her. He loved her. He had spent a year with this beautiful woman, putting up with the woman thought good and the bad. And for a perfect relationship with her to just shatter in a second in front of his eyes, hurt more than a dagger being stabbed in his heart.

Link's eye where full of tears. He knew he shouldn't of ever have been forced into this whole lie to get a hold of the triangle. He shouldn't have ever let the shady man control himself. He's life was going to go downhill and it was his entire fault. He had no point to live anymore. He knew he would lose the love of his love and lose the respect from everyone in town. He looked over to the dragon to see now that a few knights were successful killing the dragon. If only he could've killed the dragon then all of this would have never happened.

Link was thinking "how?" How he could've ever lie to her. He knew that a month or so ago he would rather die than betray their trust. Then why did he? Did the relationship somehow go downhill? No, it couldn't have. Maybe it fell apart whilst being invisible? But as Link continued to think possibilities, more ideas came to his mind. Maybe it was him and that, that made him do it.

He was always there. Egging him on. Telling him it would help him. Saying it would make him stronger. He was always hiding but could always be seen. Link was afraid of him... no he wasn't. He made himself afraid of him to hide the fact that greed was over coming him. Greed made him a gambler. A gambler that risked the thing he loved the most to get another luxury. He was looking at the dragon whilst he thought. It was helping him think. It was helping his emotions get out. Helping him find out what was what.

He's keen focus on the dragon was broken by the sound of a horse neighing. It came closer to him; he could hear its movements coming towards him. The horse approached him. He couldn't see the rider as it was too dark. The horse stopped a few metres in front him. The man on the horse began talking...

"Quickly, get on the horse..." he said before a long pause of silence began.

Link thought for awhile. The man or woman was anonymous. He didn't know who they were. They might be a sweet loving person, or a mass murderer who wanted to take Link to their house to slice him up. But for Link he knew you had to keep on gambling. You couldn't pull out once you had lost.

He mounted himself onto the horse and the horse began riding off. He gave a smile as they began riding off: it was a short one; it was one that didn't last long. As the horse stopped at its destination 

– the tall castle of Hyrule, he held a nervous pause. The two got off the horse and began walking towards Hyrule Castle.

The castle was deadlocked. The dark man pulled out an item from his bag that they both were familiar with. It was a clawshot. They went to the back of the castle. There were dead vines there that slowly climbed up the castle, and dead flowers that hanged over the dusty dirt. It was like a graveyard, because it gave that haunting and eerie look, but its dark colours made it a place that in a strange way you had to look at. As he stopped noting tiny textures on the ground he looked up to see the anonymous man lung the legendary item upwards. It hooked onto the windows ledge. He commanded Link to climb up it. Link looked up at the long rope that seemed to be a never ending route towards the window.

When his hands gripped onto the rope he began to gradually make his way up the rope towards the window, he wondered why he was doing this. He had no need to do it. He had no one threatening him to do it. He had no emotions left, he had lost everything. He couldn't think straight. As he's hand began to struggle to climb higher up, he wondered whether or not to just let go. He had no reason to live. No one would care of what became of him.

Rain began pouring of the man. The cold rain drops fell on him like stones. They were hard, and had a lot of force. The man's arms were tired; he could now feel the pain of the climb. He would've given up, had it not been for a hand that reached out to help him. He grabbed onto it and the hand slowly began to pull him up. The person's hands were wet; they couldn't have been from the rain as the person had been inside. Link speculated they were wet because the person had been crying. The person had cried onto their hands, and there tears had made their hands very slippery.

The person was pulling with all their might. Once Link had made it inside the house he took a deep breath. After a few breathes he removed his gloves to see that they his hands were covered in blisters. His eyes turned around to look out the window; he saw the man who had told him to get up to the castle was now beginning to climb up the rope. The owner of this tower, Zelda was her name (the man didn't even want to remember her) had not yet seen the other man. She was now prowling along the room, in a spy like manner.

Link new the woman was Zelda. Even though she was wearing a dark black cloak that only let her warm brown eyes be seen. The woman adjusted her hood, making it hide more of her face. She wanted to stay anonymous even though she knew the man knew a lot of stuff about her. Once the large bolt of lightning ended she turned towards the man. As she approached him she pulled of her hood and revealed her identity.

Link was right – it was queen Zelda. Before when she was hidden behind her hood he assumed it was Zelda. The only reason he didn't believe it was her was because he was surprised. He was surprised at her kind deed. He was surprised the girl still had another kindness to spare his life after what she had just learnt. A part of Link felt warm inside, knowing the girl still loved him made him feel so much better. All his bitterness that came from his thought of Zelda leaving just like that vanished. He knew now she wasn't as bitter with him as he expected.

"Hello," she said in a cold soft voice. "I didn't expect you to visit me so soon... And I was hoping you didn't."

"Look Zelda, I'm sorry. I got bullied into it. I'm not saying it isn't completely my fault but I really am angry at what I did." Link really felt there was one chance to redeem himself. This was it. He would plead for as long as he could for her forgiveness.

"You say you're sorry but I don't know if I can trust you Link. If you marry me, you'll become the king and that's a huge responsibility to hold."

"I promise I'll never lie to you again," he begged hard for her forgiveness. "I really think you and I are meant to be."

Zelda gave a sympathetic look. The queen had problems with being to compassionate. She would forgive people to easy. But she knew this time she would have to hold strong.

"I'm sorry Link but it's over..."

_**Author's Notes: Sorry life's been in the way. I promise the next chapter will come out quicker. **_


	8. Chapter 7: Déjà Vu

**Part VII – Déjà Vu**

He was expecting her to say it. But when she said those words, it hurt him more than he thought. He was gutted. He knew now, no matter what he did, there was no way he could ever regain her trust. He looked over to her to see her eyes piercing through the window: her eyes were the complete opposite of radiant. Zelda knew she had already broken Link's heart, but she knew she wasn't finished yet.

The queen knew her responsibility as ruler and had to report Link for his actions...

"Link, you broke the law. You broke into a house – and in this case, a castle. You can't break into people's houses." Link face didn't move his emotions didn't change, and he just seemed like he couldn't hear her. She looked over at him and then continued, "I have to see you as a normal civilian; I can't treat you like speciality. I will send a letter to the guards and they will be up here in a few minutes. You'll be locked in jail for a month for your actions." Although her words were harsh, she said them sympathetically. Her eyes were filled up with tears. Link stood there empty, as she rapidly wrote her letter. She took no longer than a minute, and when she was finished she used an ancient spell of magic to teleport it to the guards.

Link heard the guards walking up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen. He looked out the window to see two hands gripped onto the windows ledge. Once again Link could only be ashamed at how someone had pressured him into doing something he didn't want to do. Link knew that the person's hands that he was looking at right now belonged to the man who had made him lie to Zelda in the first place. That man could control Link.

Link's thoughts then broke as two hands grabbed onto his hands and sooner than he knew it they were tied together by a rope. The rope was tied hard around his hands; his two hands were squeezed together very tightly. But it wasn't hurting him. His mind wasn't focused on the pain, he couldn't think. His emotions were once again nothing. Nothing. He didn't care about anything again. His mind was empty. Link was feeling like he was seeing the dragon again. It was déjà vu.

The guards were about to take him away to the jail cells. But the man who had got him into this mess suddenly finished his climb. He entered the castle and soon figured out what was about to happen to him. He tried to escape but when the guards saw him they immediately caught him. They held his arms behind his back and tied a firmly tight rope around him. He gave an angry look at the queen before he swore angrily under his breath. Zelda didn't know much about this man so she didn't care much about his fate. The guards pulled the two away. Zelda was struggling to hold back one last tear. Just before they left she waved goodbye to Link.

Link didn't notice her wave because he was looking straight down. The two guards led them down the castle stairway. As they went down the stairs Link gave a huge sigh. He used to be at the top of those stairs, where it was all great. But now he was going down them... to where it was bad.

The guards took them through the cold windy outside of the castle. A few houses had been severely damaged by the dragon's fury. Thankfully, it seemed like everything else in the town was okay. Link looked over to the man to see he still had his fuming face on. He wasn't happy.

As they continued walking through the outskirts of Hyrule Town, Link began to get less angry about going to the jail. He wanted a break from life. One month in the old jail would give him a little relaxation. Although he knew it wasn't going to a pleasant stay he knew he would survive. He also knew that he deserved every day there. Link was finally realising that it was _his _actions that got him here. He could claim that it was that tall tough man that made him do the tasks that got him here, but it was him who did them. He was the one who completed them.

As the jail cell was now in sight he breathed in heavily. He saw the jail cell as his life. Dirty and filthy, no one wanted to be there, and in Link's case no one wanted to be friends with him anymore. No one had any respect for him anymore, if he saw someone he wouldn't be surprised if they looked at him in anger and spat on him. The man and Link got led into their room. Both were sharing the same room, and Link could only see his fun would continue. Inside the room were two small mattresses on the ground that would be there beds. As Link looked closer he saw there were millions of holes in them.

Finally the two guards untied each of the ropes around them. They then quickly locked the door. The two then sat on the floor looking at their surroundings. It was quiet and awkward, no sound was anywhere. After a few seconds at looking at the nothing that was in the room, Link's cell partner broke the silence...

"So looks like this'll be our home for the next few weeks," he said before he laughed in an annoying manner.

Link didn't want to listen to him, let alone look at him. He knew it was his own fault that he had gotten here, but he still was aggravated at the man.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep." He said, before he blew out the only lit candle. It was then pure darkness. Link tried adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on his mattress, but no matter where you lied on those old mattresses, you would feel uncomfortable.

Link eyes were closed, he had stopped thinking. He wanted sleep he wanted it to end. He began wondering how this could be his home for a month. He wriggled and turned throughout the night, putting up with the man's snoring. After what seemed like a never ending night the sun came up and the prisoners were woken by a maddening old bell.

He was still tired. His eyes were half closed. With the tiny amount he could see he saw his cabin partner was playing with his small dagger, sharpening it, to get it to its maximum strength. He would bury the dagger back into his pocket every time a guard came looming by. Apart from the constant noise of the knife being sharpened he could mostly hear prisoners swearing and yelling at the jail guards. They were awfully loud and hurt Link's ears. Apart from the horrid sights and the loud noise in the jail, the worst was most defiantly the smell.

It was pure gross in the jail cell. The blood on the wall smelled fowl, the prisoners smelled dirty and the food smelled like it had been sitting there for months waiting for a poor soul to eat the disgusting content in it. Already the poor man wanted out.

He had taken for granted how nice it was outside. How there were flowers and tall castles. And how people would give him greetings and smiled at him. How there was excitement and everyday was new. He took granted all of that, and that was why he ended here.

Through Link's first day in the prison he was constantly picked on for being the new kid. The taller and much stronger guys stole the mush he got to eat for lunch and called him names. They got into various violence with him. A tall bald man had stabbed him in the arm with a small pointy dagger and the only help he got from the jail hospital was a bandage to be wrapped around it. Along with that his arm was used as their punching bags, every second a large fist was plummeted into one of his scrawny arms. As the day finally ended for Link (he had thought this day was a year), he felt another cold lonely night coming. He felt again he was in a place where no one wanted him.

**_Authors Notes: Here is the next part. Only 3 Parts left now._**


	9. Chapter 8: The Days Wear On

**Part IIX – The Days Wear On**

Link's first week in the prison was extremely hard for him. The only person he knew, and was relatively close to was his cell mate, who he had only recently discovered was called, Ganondorf. He had found out his name after he heard a few of his friends calling him that. Ganon was quick to betray Link, quickly ditching him and hanging out with a much cooler group. Every time they looked at him they spat in his face, they knew he was a nobody, and they knew he wouldn't fight back. They also would hang out in their cell – because it was also Ganon's –they would talk and party in it. Link hated their company. They were loud and noisy and he preferred being alone.

Another problem for Link was food issues. The higher groups would always steal his lunch, and only left Link the tiny rotten apple that the chefs served up. It was usually mouldy and sometimes had dead insect in it. He had only been having one apple everyday and he had lost a lot of weight. He was at a very dangerous weight now.

When Link wasn't being constantly bullied he would stay in his cell and stare out the tiny window. The window was only about a brick size, and only let you see a tiny bit of what was outside. But Link didn't care about only being able to see the outside by just a small window. He just was grateful there was a window and that he could have something to dream for.

Link would always stare out of the window on cold and lonely nights. Wishing he was out there: the warm weather, all the colourful plants, humans that weren't totally freaks and to get away from the horrid smell. He had something to dream for when he looked at the window, something to aim for, and something to make him put up with the remaining days.

One day Link looked out the window on a very dull day. He was all alone in his cell; Ganon was out talking with his friends and for once they weren't talking in his cell. He gazed out of the window. It seemed like another day. There was a baby blue bird, with its mother a few metres away digging and searching for worms. There were also a few girls giggling at each other jokes. The place was bright and it seemed like a beautiful day.

However, someone he didn't expect to see was there. There was a place were a bunch of huge stones were, Link and Zelda always went there to have a good chat as it was always great to enjoy a day sitting on the rocks and talking about whatever was on their minds. Since he had begun looking out the window he had seen no one there. Apart from when a few school girls would be sitting there or the old man with his gigantic dog, but apart from that ... it was empty.

This time it wasn't empty, there was a woman there sitting next to another man. The woman had a crown on and wore a lovely elongated white dress. Her back was well postured, and her face was smart and serious. The girl had light brown hair that reached down to her neck and brown eyes that you couldn't stop staring at. But her most notable feature was her golden yellow pyramid of triangles that shined through her gloves. No matter what was put over the triangle it would shine through it.

The woman was someone Link knew fairly well. It was Zelda, the lovely queen of Hyrule who he was going to marry before everything went wrong.

He knew nothing however of the man she was sitting next to. He had short brown hair with emerald green eyes. He was wearing black gloves, but they were soon put into his black pants pockets. Apart from his gloves the other clothes he wore where a: black buttoned shirt, along with black shades that were positioned over his eyes, allowing clear access for his bright green eyes. After awhile he removed his hands from his pockets and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled delightfully, like something magical had happened. She rarely smiled like that. The only time she ever did was when she was around Link.

Link stopped looking. He had... had enough. He had a feeling he knew who the person was. Well he didn't really know who the person was, but he knew what relationship he was in with Zelda. Link couldn't handle the thought of someone going out with his princess Zelly. He loved Zelda in a way no one else could and he knew deep down in his heart that Zelda was making a mistake.

For the rest of his time in the prison Link could only think about that man. He thought about how he and Zelda got together? Whether they were really in love? Would they get married? Or Link had a crazy thought (being in the prison made him turn crazy), maybe the triforce had alerted her that Link would see her with that guy and she was just going out with him to get him jealous.

A lot of questions where running through his mind. Thinking about those questions and possibilities made his remaining few days go past quicker. He was soon celebrating his last day. In only two hours Link would get to be released from that hell hole. The guard instructed him and Ganondorf to go out and together they walked off towards Hyrule.

When Link was let out it was weird. It was bright, and happy. There was grass, and fresh airs. The smell was strange, it was so nice, and smelt like the best perfume man could make, D-Elle. He then saw a group of elderly ladies going for a walk; they went closer to him and said "Hi". This was probably the first time in a month someone had said something to him. As the ladies were about to leave he replied back with a "...hi...?" It was awkward but they didn't mind. He then turned to see Ganondorf by his side.

He began walking away from Ganondorf. He wanted away from him. He didn't need him anymore. He no longer was afraid of him. Link had learnt a few things from him; he knew now how to handle a hard situation now. Link knew how to handle the biggest problem he had right now and was eagerly awaiting for his plan to go into action. Although he never wanted to see a man full of such pure evil, ever again, he did owe him a favour. Link now knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it for him.

He got a piece of fresh Horse Call (if you play it right it'll call your horse) and started blowing his horse's favourite song. The loving melody flew through the air. He waited a few minutes before the horse came sprinting towards him. He mounted onto his horse and rode off towards Hyrule Castle. The horse galloped fast through the tiny daisy flours cutting the grass with its amazing speed. The castle town quickly became in his sight and Link told her (his horse, Epona) to stay near the fountain at the back of town.

He got out his pocket knife that Ganondorf had so kindly given to him. He washed the knife and smiled wickedly before entering the castle.


	10. Chapter 9: The End For Some

**Part IX – The End For Some**

As Link walked through the streets of Hyrule, his heart was beating fast. He was nervous; he didn't really know whether to go through with the plan. He had to do it though, he had to get the dead weight of his chest... he needed it gone. He wanted more than he needed gone, his life was ruined and he had nothing left he could lose. He felt like it was time to get something he really wanted even though there would be consequences for his actions.

He headed towards the back of the castle, fully prepared for what was next, or so he thought. He pulled out his clawshot and landed it in the exact same place as he did while Ganon was with him. He began climbing up the rope. It was a lot easier this time, it wasn't raining and Link had a reason to climb it. He pulled himself up; he wanted to get to the top fast. He wasn't in pain and he wasn't cold. He wanted to be in the castle to finish some business. The bright red glass window had been repaired, but as Link stabbed his dagger through the window it quickly broke again, and the shards flew all over the room.

Link headed through the whole in the window and looked around. The bedroom seemed empty no one was there, but he thought he had heard noise before. Suddenly a fist came into Link's face and he flew towards the floor. He landed under the double bed and quickly began getting himself out from under the narrow space. For the split second he looked up he saw who he presumed to be Zelda's new boyfriend, holding a wooden chair. From the expression on the man's face he showed he wasn't happy. He lowered the chair down and smashed it into Link's face. The chair broke into a few pieces and Link's face began bleeding. Link was feeling dizzy; he was in a lot of pain and was close to fainting.

He wiped the blood of his face by using his hand, more blood then came oozing down, and the blood kept dripping down further and further. The blood was covering his face but there was too much of it and not enough time to wipe it off. Link's bones felt crushed, he breathed in hard trying to make the pain go away. Whilst the man was searching through the room for a weapon to aid him, Link tried moving his hands. He moved it and inch and struggled not to screech in pain. Most of the bones felt like they were broken. It must've been from when he plummeted into the ground. Link had a dagger in his pocket and if he could just reach it he could kill the man. He moved his hands; the pain was hurting a lot. He reached closer and closer to his pocket. Until after all the pain, he made it.

He searched quickly, cutting his hands by the knifes blade because he wasn't focused and was in a rush. He pulled it out and aimed at him. Link's arm was wobbling because of the injury the man had done. As Link's arm wobbled he positioned his aim. The man turned around slowly seeing the dagger. He tried to find something to defend himself with. But, Link didn't hesitate, throwing the dagger with quick speed. The dagger pierced through the air and landed straight in his heart.

The man was then lying on the ground. Completely lifeless. Blood was dripping along the floor and slowly covering the entire room. Link's emotions were as dead as the mans. He just stood there, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. He went over to the man and pulled the knife out from his heart. It was covered in blood, but it was still of fatal use. He'd need it for the next ten minutes of his life. And then he would never need to see it ever again. He wiped the blood off this time using his tonic. The bottom of his tonic was now bright red and people could easily see that it had blood on it. He then left the room and continued his hunt through the castle.

It was silent in the castle. Link could only here his footsteps slowly closing in on her. She was sitting all alone in her room doing some paper work. She was writing on her desk writing with a feather dipped in ink, her fingers slowing going across the paper. Link watched her for awhile, just writing. His heart flooded with beats and his brain slowly being burnt away. Link sat at the front of the room, hiding behind a mahogany wardrobe, with giant mats on the top. He was in the perfect place, he could see her but she couldn't see him. Link had to kill her. And now was the time.

Link then got nervous. Looking at the beautiful queen, so calm and peaceful, so innocent. How on earth was he ever tempted to kill this? Looking at her made him question whether or not killing her would do much. Would her dying solve any of his problems? No! Link knew that. His emotions could not be healed. Nothing in the world. He had dug his grave too far and there was no way of escape. These are the thoughts that ran through the mind when he saw her. However when he remembered what had happened in the last year his desire to kill her rose.

He used to love her and would never want her to suffer any damage. He would risk his life just so a single scar wouldn't come on her. But that was when he loved her. But now he doesn't. He doesn't care when she is crying, because she doesn't care when he is. Link wanted her dead mostly because of revenge. He wanted her to suffer for breaking his heart. More memories of how heartbroken she made Link came back to him. When she sent him to jail. When she treated him like dirt. When she started dating another man in front of him. Those were just a few things that made Link's heart shatter.

Link would also gain from her death. Zelda holds all three triforces. If one person has even one, they can rule and entire world. They would had unlimited power. There strength couldn't be matched by anything. But, if by some case someone had all three they would be indestructible. They would rule the world. They could kill the almighty sages. Kill the gods. And Link would get that power if he just kills one person. He then remembered once again why he would kill her. He would kill her today! He would kill her now! He aimed the dagger at her heart. He knew he only had one shot. If he missed she would call her guards and Link would be screwed.

He breathed in hard. Praying this one shot would be her death blow. If the knife got her in the heart he would get his revenge and would be able to steal the triforces from her. He then threw it. The knife went fast through the air. As fast as a bullet. But for Link it seemed like it was travelling slowly. She flinched when she saw the knife approaching her, but for her it was too late. The knife was stuck in the middle of her heart. She stopped breathing and had obviously died. Link face stayed still.

Link went over to her. He didn't need the dagger; he didn't care if it stayed in her forever and rotted with her. This time he wanted something that was hers. He reached into her dresses pocket and pulled out two golden beauties. They were shinny and he couldn't take his eyes of them. His eyes were glued onto them; they were so mesmerizing. The two triangles land in his hands. If an average person saw them they would look at them and think they were useless. Link's eyes stayed pasted on the triforce for some time.

He would've gazed at them forever, relishing at their exquisiteness, if it wasn't however for something else that happened. Link's left hand began to hurt. Nails felt like they had been dug into his hands. He bit his lips in pain holding back a waterfall of tears. His eyes were closed. He wasn't going to look at the pain. But he couldn't resist, he needed to take a look. He looked at his hand: it 

had begun glowing and he was becoming in a lot of pain. Next time he looked at his left hand he saw two triangles along with one onto of the others. They were golden yellow and glowed through his skin. All of a sudden a baby began to cry in agony. He recognised it as his daughter's cry. The baby was screaming loudly, kicking and screaming. He went towards her to see the same thing was happening to her. The golden triangles appeared on her hand. He ran back to Zelda to see her triangle had vanished.

Link was going to dig into Zelda's hand to get the triforce. But he couldn't chop of his daughter's hands. As big as a villain he had become, he still cared about his daughter. He then climbed back down the castle, more powerful than ever.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is longer than most of the others. I can't believe now there is only one chapter left.


	11. Chapter 10: The End of Everything

**Part X – The End of Everything**

Link could now feel the triforces power burning inside of him. He felt like he was someone much greater than he was, he felt like he had power... The power to do anything. He felt important; he felt he had strength unmatchable. He felt like he was a god. Then soft voices creeping through his head; encouraging him to not turn back. He was better than them all. He didn't know whose voice was inside of his head. Was it his? Was it Ganondorf's? Was it the triforce voice? Even though he didn't know whose they were he trusted them and kept walking amongst the town folks. The people looked at him in the kind of look that he hated. It was the, "Look what he turned out to be", stare that annoyed Link and made him what to tell them to watch their own business. Link walked past them, giving them vile looks as he quickly scampered forward.

He reached into his pocket. Still mounds of junk that had been put through them through his years of wearing that old and dusty tonic. Making his way through the endless useless crap that he should get rid of, he found what was not garbage, but was an item that was more precious as gold. The small triangle stayed on top of his hands, it was the exact same as the one that was in his hand. It was another triforce. As he tried to grab grip off it, the blade cut through his hand leaving a small river of blood dripping down falling down his hand. Normally he would cry in pain, wishing the pain would diminish. But he didn't feel like his hand was hurting. The triforce's power got rid of the pain and left him feeling the same as he did two seconds ago.

Link was reaching the outer parts of Hyrule. It was fall so the leaves were covering the clouds and the wind was making Link's hat a problem to stay on. He knew where he was going – he wasn't lost. As he entered the forest he took a good look at his map before putting it back it his pocket. He took his walk at his leisure. It was a nice day and for Link he always made things turn from great to the most terrible thing in less than a second, always without meaning to. A small wooden house was now in sight, Link could only look in surprise and be a little snobby about the person's wealth. It was covered in cobwebs and had trees lying on the ground that were lucky to have missed the house. He began to mid sprint towards it. He began bolting towards the house, getting ready to deliver the important present. The grass was a lot thicker as Link came closer; snakes were slithering through the tall brown grass, leaving Link having to watch his step very carefully.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to open it. It was getting cold so Link was hoping that despite the man having a small and dirty house it was pleasant inside with a nice warm fire and a good kitchen where he could make some warm tea. Whilst he waited he took a longer look of the surroundings of the house. There was a square of several pumpkins and a pile of rusted swords leaned against the houses wall. The man could be heard running towards the door. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood. The man opened the door and warmly welcomed him in. They both took seats on tree stomps.

Inside it was cool and calm. There was a fire there with a black pot on top slowly boiling the water. They both were motionless but both were looking around. The atmosphere was dead and after moments of awkward silence a voice crawled towards him. He looked over at Ganondorf and saw him giving him a devious smile before the words came to his ears...

"Hello," he said before he moved the pot closer to the middle of the fire. "I didn't expect you to visit me so soon."

"I got it earlier than I expected. Well better early than late."

Link was planning to give Ganondorf the triforce as a way of saying thank you making up the plan for him to get the triforce. Ganondorf was eagerly waiting to get a hold of his golden triangle...

"So do you have it here?" He asked in an impatient tone.

Link showed him his hand, which had his triforce on it. "I've got mine and I've got yours." He said before he smiled gleefully. "It's in my pocket." Ganondorf was smiling uncontrollably. He had wanted this for the past few months. Link pulled it out from his pocket and shined the triforce in his eyes.

"Wows, it is so shiny," he said, looking at it in amazement. "Can I hold it?"

Link's face paused. The smile on his face slowly fell down into a deep frown. Link's thoughts began to beat fast. Ideas roaming through his head. Those questions from those voices crawled and jumped through his head. Did he really want to give the triforce to Ganondorf? After all if it wasn't for him he would be living his life with the glamorous Queen Zelda. She would be still alive if he hadn't got his desires into Link's head. He would still be a normal person. A genuine one. One with real emotions with feelings. Link was now just there. He was breathing but he showed no signs of being a human. And Link knew he was better than this, and he could only blame Ganondorf for this.

However other voices crepped through his mind. Maybe the triforces were the real source of evil. If Link thought about it clearly, it really was the triforce that had done this. If it wasn't for them Ganondorf would how never had such iniquity inside of his veins that would spread to Link's veins. Ganondorf only stubbled into Link for his hunt for the triforce. So, what was really made by the gods to help the civilians defeat evil, turned into the true evil. Link's train of thoughts were very interesting and he wanted to continue them but he knew Ganondorf doesn't like it when time is wasted.

"Ahem! I will ask again: Can I Hold It?"

"Of course you can," he gave him the triforce and Ganondorf held it tightly. There wasn't enough time for Link to study his thoughts enough so he just went with what was at the top of his brain. He then turned towards Ganondorf to see his eyes in total lust at the triforce.

"It's warm," he said explaining how he thought it felt like it had just been pulled out of a fire. "I thank you so much for this."

"Don't bother thanking me," Link said before he got off his chair. "I will hopefully see you sometime again, but for now I have to go. The guards want to catch me like mad."

Ganondorf waved goodbye and Link called his horse. It quickly came, and then he rode off into the forest to never be seen again.

***

Ganondorf was killed a few days later by a troll, and his triforce went to his father. The triforce's went to whoever the holder's favourite person in the world was. So the triforce's slowly went to many different people. Going through many centuries. That is the legend of the triforce and the legendary of Link.

"_And Link was never seen again. It is believed the man still lurks around, and is now believed to be a hero and the saviour of time. But those are just legends… Lost Legends!" _

The father said before his children looked at him with a saddened look. It wasn't the sad look the father had got before about his story being boring. It was a much deeper look. It was one that showed the children cared about the characters. The father had told the story in such a way that the children had really felt for them. They looked at the father who they also had the same look as they had. The man had said it with a lot of emotion, and it had gone all around the room, even back to him.

"Daddy," his daughter said to him, "Are you Link?" The daughter asked him, she was still confused by who he was. "No." He said sharp and firmly.

"But, you have the triforce." His youngest child said, pointing towards the glowing orb in his skin.

"The triforces has been passed down and down. Whenever the holder dies it'll go to whoever they cherish the most in the world, and it can only be passed on to someone of the same gender as them. It has been thousands of years since this was made. The original Link would be two-thousand years old if he still was alive now."

"Well did you get the triforce from Link?" The daughter asked.

"No. I am in no way related to Link."

"Well, if you aren't a girl..." the daughter paused... "Then you couldn't have gotten the triforce from Zelda."

"That means you go it from the mean dude!" His oldest child said.

"Daddy, are you telling us you're relating to that mean guy?"

He sighed, "Yes I am. But he's like my great, great, great, great grandfather or something. I do in no way share the same desires as he did." He said jokingly but still with a serious look.

"Well that's good to know daddy." The daughter said before smiling.

"Daddy, when you die, who you going to give yours triforce to?" The little child said before smiling widely. The father didn't want to answer so he sent them all to bed.

He didn't want greed to turn them against each other. He feared that they could kill each other for the power of the triforce. It was what his great, great, great father had done. And he didn't want his son's to turn into somebody like him. That was why he told them this legend, to warn them about the consequences that will happen if they do that stuff. The legend was hopefully forever finished.

_**Authors Notes: **_So after six months or so, a story that I wrote in two weeks is finally complete. The Lost Legend is the first story of mine that I have ever completed that isn't a one-shot. The story had lots of errors, and wasn't my best, but it was fun to write and definitely taught me a lot about writing in third person. I like to thank all the readers that read and reviewed my story it helped a lot. My next story will be one in the Mario world which I hope I will show more dedication to. Well C'ya everyone.


End file.
